Survival
by Sitzes
Summary: The dead has risen to take the world from the living. The people that survive have to fight the dead and the living to keep what is theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of the first story's I have written. This will be a RWBY zombie fanfic. So it will have gore, biting and all the good stuff in zombie related things. After you read it will you please tell me what I did wrong and what to improve on. Don't be mean. Hope you enjoy.**

Yang was taking her final test before Christmas break. She was thinking long and hard on every answer. She finally got to the last question when a loud piecing scream sounded though the hallway.

Yangs first reaction was to go and aid the person, being certified in CPR, AED and first aid, but was already at the door.

When she opened the door she was attacked by a creature with blood up and down its body. It lunged and sunk it's teeth into the side of her neck blood spurting out and on to a few students that we're unlucky to be in the front row.

Ms. Teller died without even a scream but the creature dropped the teacher. Then started toward the students who were now screaming and panicked.

Yang was stunned at what happened in front of her. She did notice more creatures, that she realized where probably attracted to sound, started to swarm the classroom. She acted fast and to the back of the room to open the windows since they were on the first floor.

"Help me get the windows open now." She yelled hoping someone heard her over the screaming.

Now all the students were gathered in the back with these creatures coming at them slowly, bumping and tripping on everything.

Yang looked back as she noticed her once teacher stood up. Yang was now scared her dead teacher is now a zombie.

She got her window opened and climbed out. She held her hand to help the girl currently climbing the window. But she was thrown back into the room and in front of the small horde of zombies by Sky Lark.

Yang was pushed to the ground when he jumped through the window. She was shocked at what happened in front of her. She stood up watching the rest of the students getting through the windows. She saw four students getting pulled apart by the zombies. Blood and guts were everywhere now. The girl she tried to help was looking at her with now dead eyes.

Yang wanted to puke right there but realized the her little sister, friends and girlfriend were,as far as she knows, still in the building.

She acted on first impulse and ran to the front of the school as fast as she could hoping to find them.

She rounded the last corner to see hundreds of zombies. She stood there scared, worried and in a now panicked state. She didn't know what to do but hope they were already out of the school that's now a death trap.

While thinking what to do next, five zombies noticed her and started walking toward her with hunger. Yang snapped out of her thoughts to see the monsters walk at her. By this point she was terrified she had no idea if her friends, girlfriend or sister were alive. But the thought of dying with a chance of them being alive gave Yang the courage to kill these monsters.

She knew from the movies she has seen you need to kill the brain but with what. She looked around while backing up trying to keep distance. She found a rock the size of her fist with a point.

"Here goes nothing." She swung at the skull of the first zombie knocking it down she hit it one more time just to be safe. She looked up to see the four remaining zombies almost on top of her.

"Fuck." She backed away trying to stay safe as possible. In the process two of the zombies tripped over the corpse on the ground. She used this to her advantage and pushed one of the two standing to the ground and almost getting grabbed. Yang smashed the head of the one standing much more burial then before, hitting it four time using the wall as a backboard. Blood covered her yellow jacket as she let the zombie fall.

One of the zombies on the ground grabbed her legs and caused her to fall on her back. She looked at her feet a saw that two zombies were trying to eat her and one was crawling to her. She was kicking trying to get free of their grip but failed. The zombie she pushed over had gotten close and grabbed her arm.

Yang couldn't get away no matter how hard she struggled. The rock she was using as a weapon was logged into a skull. She was defenseless and starting to get tired. She wanted so scream for help but thought the chance of someone coming, that's not dead, was slim.

Yang was running on fumes she has been fighting them for a while now. That was until she saw a black figure running.

"Help please." Yang saw the figure stop and turn toward her and started running. Yang was so glad she saw someone now she might get to she her sister Ruby.

Once the person got to her she could see it was her best friend Blake. Blake had a aluminum baseball bat and she wasted no time killing the things that held yang. When she was done smashing skulls she help Yang up.

"Thanks Blake do you know where Ruby, Weiss or anybody is."

"Yea Ruby is with Weiss heading to your house and Jaune ,Pyrrha, Ren and Nora are going to see if there parents are alright."

"Why is Weiss going to my house and not her parents. Also how do you know this?"

"Yang you know your phone still works right."

"I actually didn't think of that." Yang sighs and pulls out her phone and noticed that Ruby left a message saying just what Blake explained. "But this doesn't explain why Weiss is going to my house."

"Yang I know you want the answer but we need to go and Ruby and Weiss have my car."

Yang nodded in agreement and started running to the student parking. They tried to stay out of sight since Blake has the only weapon. Yang was following Blake through the parking lot trying to find Yangs bright yellow mustang.

Once the spotted yangs mustang they used the cars surrounding them as cover to move. Blake poke her head out and saw there was two zombies near the car. They were walking in front of Yangs car.

Blake looked to Yang and whispered "There is two walkers in front of your car."

Yang looked Blake funny"Walkers oh you mean zombies hey that's clever."

"Yea so I'm going to kill them while you get the car started ok." Blake lifted up her bat "I will get their attention and move them away kill them and leave got it."

Yang gave Blake a nod and got her keys out.

Blake took one more look to see if there was more than two walkers in the area before walking out. Blake successfully got the attention and started leading them away from the car. Once she felt they were in a good spot for her to kill them away from Yang. Blake took no time and swung killing one causing the other to fall.

While Blake kill the walkers Yang ran to her car. She opened the door and got in, waiting for Blake.

Once Blake got in the car, Blake being careful on how she placed the blood coated bat in Yangs car, Yang started the car and pulled out of the school and headed to her house.

"So why is Weiss going to my house with my sister." Yang saw Blake sigh heavily.

"Her father threw her out of her home." Blake started "She has been living with me for a few months now and she didn't want to tell you yet."

"Why would she not tell me I'm her girlfriend she could of had the guest bedroom." Yang fell hurt that Weiss didn't come to her even when Yang confronted her when she thought something was wrong with Weiss weeks ago.

"Maybe she thought to much of each other would bring out the worst in each other." Blake suggested.

"Maybe but right now text Ruby and see if she got home safely."

Yang and Ruby didn't live very far from the school so the drive would take 10 minutes to get home.

"I just texted them and Yang will your parents be home." Blake kept looking at her phone for a response.

"I wouldn't think so if this has spread like in our school then they would have been called away." Yang said sadly. Her parents are both police officers. Summer Rose is Yangs step mom. After her real mom died in a car accident Summer helped the family for awhile before marrying into it. Which Yang was happy with she brought her father back to them and gave Yang a little sister to love.

Blake never got a reply she didn't know if Ruby forgot to reply while getting stuff packed or never got home. "Yang Ruby hasn't replied yet." Blake said scared.

"She probably is charging her phone now she loves to play games on it." Yang knew her sister well. It was the end of the school day and Ruby's phone was almost always dead.

"I'll try texting Weiss and see if she answers." Blake started texting.

"No need were almost at my place." She said turning in to her street. As they drove they could tell from down the street Weiss and Ruby were home. There was no other car down the street and on the way to Yangs house they didn't see a car then either. Yang got a little sad because she didn't see her parents car they used.

She pulled into the drive way what to see her sister. She put the car in park, turned the car off and got out and Blake did the same but got on her phone.

"Come on Blake and get off your phone." Yang said surprised. Blake has a phone but never really uses it unless it's necessary.

"Hold on I'm calling someone." Blake put the phone to her face and turned away from Yang.

Yang left Blake to herself and opened the door and walked in.

"Ruby, Weiss were here." Yang saw Ruby run out the kitchen and put her in a hug.

"I'm so glad your ok" Yang let Ruby go. "Where's Weiss."

"She's upstairs getting clothes packed." Ruby turned and went to the kitchen bringing Yang with her.

"Yang help me pack food we can travel with. Ruby put a empty duffle bag on the kitchen table. "Where's Blake I thought she was with you." She said while handing Yang canned food to put away.

"She is talking on the phone with someone."

"Really that's surprising." Ruby handed Yang the last can before closing the cabinet they were in.

"I know right." Yang zipped up the duffle bag. "Wonder who it is seeing that she has no parents maybe it's a secret girlfriend." Yang she smiling at Ruby.

"Could be but know you need to go and get the guns in the gun safe." Ruby picked up the full duffle bag and headed to the staircase with Yang.

The staircase was in the living near the front door. But when they got to the stairs they saw Blake and a man holding a gun pointed and Blake's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter to my story. There are guns in this story and I did look up what is ideal for home defense and carry. If you don't know what is used look it up. So tell me what you think in a review or pm and give me constructive criticism. Enjoy and I own nothing**.

Blake had a pistol pressed to the back of her skull. She was looking at Ruby and Yang with fear in her eyes.

Ruby was looking at the man behind Blake hoping that things will be okay.

The guy had bruises all over his face with blood dripping from his nose. His short sleeve blue shirt was torn with blood spots all over the front of it. He had on jeans with a tear on the left knee. The pistol he held to her head was a sig p250.

"Give me that bag of food." His spoke with a shaky voice.

Ruby looked at Yang before walking towards the man.

Ruby was four feet from the man before he points the sig at her. "Stop put the bag down."

Ruby did what he said and then backed away slowly.

Yang then said "There you got what you wanted now leave."

He pushed Blake forward roughly. "No I've been attacked enough today and once I leave y'all will try and get your food back." He grabbed the bag of food before continuing. "So get on your knees and face away from me now."

Ruby was scared and spoke loudly. "No we won't just go I promise we'll let you go."

Weiss was in the closet of the master bedroom packing anything she thought they would need and didn't hear anything until Ruby's plea.

Weiss left the closet to see what caused Ruby to speak like that. She was walking to the stairs and carefully went down them. She was halfway down them when she heard a strangers voice.

"I'm not stupid now get on your knees." He ended his words by cocking back the hammer to his gun.

Weiss went back to the master bedroom as fast and quietly as she could. She went to get the emergency glock that Taiyang showed her and learned to use it not long after she started dating Yang. She went to Taiyang's bedside stand and opened the top drawer and picked it up. She took the magazine out of the glock43 to make sure it was loaded. Once she confirmed it was she put the magazine back in and pulled the slide back. After the glock was loaded her heart started racing.

She headed down the stairs properly holding the weapon in front of her. She stopped half way down the stairs when she saw the mans gun past the wall of the stairs. Now all she could hear was the thumping of her heart in hear ears. She has never killed anything living before.

At the school Blake got Weiss and Ruby out of the school and Weiss only killed one by accident when pushed it.

Now she was looking down the sights hoping to save her friends and girlfriend. She saw his arm and his sig now. She figured that her friends did what he said and he was moving toward them. Weiss was aiming at his arm. She was going to shoot his arm and disarm him.

Weiss let what she learned from her class and fired the gun hitting her mark. She saw the gun hit the ground and Yang running towards the gunman.

Weiss ran down the stairs with the gun still at the ready. She turned the corner at the end of the stairs to see Yang on top of the gunmen pining him.

Everyone was now looking at Yang and the gunmen with the gun shot ringing in there ears. The gunman was crying with Yangs knee in his back and with Weiss pointing the glock at him.

"Please don't kill me." He said between tears.

Ruby walked over to the man and took the duffel bag back. Feeling sorry for the beat up man Ruby opened the bag and took four cans of food out.

"Yang get off him please." Ruby said in a low voice.

Yang looked at Ruby puzzled. "Why he tried to kill us."

Ruby picked up the four cans. "Yang he's crying, disarmed and bleeding we will be fine plus Weiss has dad's glock."

Yang got off the man who has now stopped crying. Yang looked at Weiss with a smile glad she was here. She loves Weiss and was glad to have her in her life especially now.

Ruby walked over to the man with the cans. She got the man to his feet and gave him the cans. "Take these and leave now." Ruby waited for the man to grab the cans before continuing. "We are going to keep your gun and if you come near us again my friend over there will shoot and this time to kill."

The man looked even more terrified then thought possible before running out of the house.

Once he left everyone relaxed and shut the front door.

Weiss let her arms fall to her sides before she was wrapped in Yangs bear hug. Usually Weiss would yell Yang to let go and threatened her but this time was glad to be squeezed by the girl she loves.

"I was so worried." Yang whispered in Weiss's ear.

"You don't need to worry." Weiss said in a soft voice.

Yang let Weiss free from her hug and Weiss took that moment to capture Yang in a kiss. They were enjoying the kiss and forgot Ruby and Blake were there until Blake coughed.

Ruby and Blake was a bit embarrassed to see the couple kiss but understood why.

Ruby spoke up. "Come on we have stuff to pack and Yang do you still have the clothes that Blake left here while her apartment was being treated for bugs."

Yang took a moment to think. "Yea they should be in the back of my closest but I need to pack so come on Blake."

Blake nodded then picked up the sig before heading up the stairs. They went up the stairs and to the left to Yangs room. Yangs room was neat and not what people would expect.

Her room was next to Ruby's. Her room was simple all it had was a bed, dresser and a nightstand by her bed.

Yang when to her closet to look for Blake's clothes. She was right they were where she said. Yang got out one of her camping backpacks and put Blake's clothes in it for her.

"Here you go Blake you can keep it I have another." Blake took the bag from Yang.

"I never knew you liked camping Yang." Blake looked to see what see left over.

"Yea Ruby and I love to go camping but we only go when we visit our uncle." Yang said while packing her other backpack.

"Wow I have known you for years and never would have guessed that on the count of your hair." Blake said with a grin.

"Yea and speaking of who was that you called." Yang turned to Blake. "And don't brush it off you hate phones."

Blake was a little worried now. She knows that Yang hates secrets and has once punched Blake for secretly going to a movie that left a mark.

"Ok Yang I will tell you only if you don't hit me." Blake paused to rub her arm at the memory. "That hurt and left a bruise."

"Ok I promise and if you think that hurt wait till I want it to hurt."

"Yang your not helping with that." Blake took a step back.

"Ok Blake I'm sorry you know I wouldn't hurt you unless you try and hurt Weiss or Ruby." Yang said gently.

"Sorry I just had a empty gun put to my head."

"Really that gun was empty so he got shot while trying to rob us with no bullets wow that must suck."

Blake showed Yang the gun and proved she was right.

"Blake next time you change the subject I will hold you down and make you tell me." Yang glared at Blake.

"I was going to tell you but had to show the gun." Blake took the gun and put next to her bag and pulled out her phone.

"Blake tell me who that was damn you are never this allusive." Yang was getting frustrated.

"Shut up and look this is my boyfriend happy." Blake showed Yang a photo on her phone.

Yang saw a man with three big scars on the left side of his face and a bunch of little scars every. He had brown eyes, short brown hair and a blue jean jacket. He had his arms around Blake and velvet holding a hat with a wolf head on it. He was taller than both girls and had broad shoulders.

"Ok so why is velvet in the picture if that's your boyfriend."

"Well that's the reason why I kept it a secret that is my boyfriend and girlfriend." Blake put the phone away. "I didn't want to be judged by you, Weiss and Ruby or anyone else."

"Blake were your friends we would never do anything like that to you and wouldn't let no one else either."

Yang was shocked that she could hide something like this. She thought Blake trusted her enough to tell her everything and thought she had.

"Ok well his name is Lawrence Fieldmen." Blake started. "He lives on a farm outside of the city and has already gotten people out of this." She took out some clothes to change into. "He is coming to get us plus his friend who lives six houses down and I'm going to take a shower to get out of these bloody clothes." Blake then left not allowing Yang to speak.

Yang was surprised by the way Blake spoke then left. Blake has never done that to Yang before. She was getting mad at Lawrence for making Blake this way.

Once Yang was done packing her clothes Blake walk out the bathroom and down the steps with her backpack,to tell them about Lawrence and the empty gun.


End file.
